nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V89
Nintendo Power V89 is the October 1996 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Mortal Kombat Trilogy on its cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games and top 5 Nintendo 64 games as ranked by the readers. (This is the first issue to feature N64 in the Power Charts, replacing Virtual Boy.) The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *# Chrono Trigger *# Tetris Attack *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong Land 2 *# Tetris *# Donkey Kong Land *# Tetris Attack *Nintendo 64 *# Super Mario 64 *# Pilotwings 64 *# Wave Race 64 *# Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire *# Turok: Dinosaur Hunter Nintendo 64 ''Mortal Kombat Trilogy'' The first game article in the magazine is about Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the cover story. This 8-page article talks about the characters and different aspects of the gameplay. ''Pilotwings 64'' Pilotwings 64 is the next featured game. It shows a few maps that extend to the back of the pull-out poster. Spot The Dot Contest The two-page section details a contest Nintendo was conducting with Nickelodeon. Previews This "Previews" section gave readers brief 2-4 page looks at some popular upcoming games. This month, the previewed games were Wave Race 64 (N64), Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (SNES), Pinocchio (SNES), and NBA Hang Time (SNES). ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' comic This section republished a 7-page excerpt from the Dark Horse Comics Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire comic book mini-series. Super NES ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! The first Super NES article in the magazine features ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. It provides descriptions of the enemies and brief explanations of different levels. ''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' The next article features Street Fighter Alpha 2. It lists every characters' stats and moves. ''Ms. Pac-Man'' This featured game is Ms. Pac-Man. It talks about the gameplay options and also gives a few strategies for different puzzle styles. ''Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame'' The next article is about Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame. It provided maps for Stages 1-8. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are New Horizons (SNES), Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen (SNES), Final Fantasy III (SNES), and Donkey Kong Land (GB). Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included SimCity 2000 (SNES) and Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES). Miyamoto Speaks This is 4-pages of Shigeru Miyamoto being interviewed about Super Mario 64 and other N64 games. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Game Boy ''Tetris Attack'' The first Game Boy article features Tetris Attack. It discusses the different gameplay options. ''Arcade Classics: Super Breakout / Battlezone'' Arcade Classics: Super Breakout / Battlezone was the next featured Game Boy game. The 2-page article only gave a quick overview. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''Donkey Kong '94'' (GB), Mario Paint (SNES), Street Fighter Alpha 2 (SNES), and Super Mario Land (GB). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Blast Corps (N64), Killer Instinct Gold (N64) and NHL 97 (SNES). Category:1996 Nintendo Power volumes